


Someday.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 102 Sweet Dream, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angie kinda isn't who she says she is, F/F, Light angst (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie successfully seducing Peggy.” (madcapdragonshenanigans)
> 
> Also, this is not quite the kind of seduction you're expecting. This is just what came to mind at the time when I first starting writing this up during my post 'A Sin To Err' haze, where Dottie just plants one on Peggy! Sorry not sorry.

Angie grinned as she sat down at her vanity, pulling out her make up supplies. She wanted to look good for Peggy tonight,  _really_  good. She did the usual layer of foundation, a little eyeliner, a little mascara, and the finishing touch. Red lipstick. It was no secret that Angie would root around through Peggy’s stuff and borrow them, like her silk robe, or her lipstick. Maybe not the most hygienic thing but for a while she thought she’d never get to kiss Peggy, and this was the next best thing.

In fact, the colour was so pretty that she forgot to give it back. But the name for it? What the heck kind of name was 102 Sweet Dream? Angie shrugged and applied it anyway. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went about picking a dress that would make Peggy’s jaw drop.

After pinning up her hair, Angie took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded.

“Go get her, tiger!”

-

Before she could even leave, Angie was stuck in her room filled with agents asking the whereabouts of Peggy. She knew that Peggy was right outside her window, hiding from them, and she wasn’t about to rat her out. After managing to pull off an incredible act about being emotional over Peggy’s ‘sick grandmother’, the men and Ms. Fry finally left!

Angie rushed to the window, opened it and helped Peggy into her room.

“I knew you didn’t work for a phone company!” She exclaimed and watched as Peggy straightened out her clothes.

“Yes, well … Your acting was brilliant, Angie. Thank you,” Peggy smiled softly.

-

After a few more moments of just smiling at each other, Angie slipped out of the room for a moment to make a few calls. She dialed a familiar number which rung once before it picked up.

“Is she ready?” The voice asked immediately in lieu of a greeting.

“Yes, if you could bring ‘round a car in five minutes that’d be great! I’ll really owe ya one,” Angie answered with a fake smile, making sure to carefully word her answer so that it didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary.

“Pick up in five minutes, confirmed,” The voice repeated before hanging up.

Angie hung up the phone and walked back to her door, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob. She took in a deep breath and sighed, still unsure about whether she could do this. Well, she did have good incentive. If she didn’t, she’d be killed. Simple as that. If she followed their orders, there would be more of a chance that both her and Peggy would get out of this alive.

With another deep breath, and a dazzling smile, Angie opened the door and entered her apartment. She was met with a pacing Peggy, who was trying to pass the time by.

“I called my brother. He’s got a car waiting for you downstairs,” Angie said as she approached the agent.

“Thank you, Angie. For everything,” Peggy smiled.

“You’re welcome. I just hope that you can tell me what this is all about someday,” Angie said with a shrug.

“Someday,” Peggy said softly with a sad smile, knowing that it probably wouldn’t happen.

Both women stepped forward and wrapped their arms around each other. The embrace felt different from all the other times she’d hugged Peggy, maybe because this would probably be the last time she got to do it, and maybe even a little bit because she was falling for her friend … Peggy Carter, target of Leviathan. That thought brought tears to her eyes, and she tightened her hold on the other woman before pulling back.

They stared into each other’s eyes, Peggy seeing how sad Angie looked. It broke her heart, but she had to leave before Leviathan and the SSR caught her. The pain of leaving Angie behind was excruciating, and she really considered staying for her. But in the end, her instincts to run won out. She wasn’t safe here, and if she stayed Angie would be in danger too.

The air between them was thick with tension, both women just waiting for the moment when their urges gave in. Angie’s eyes darted down to Peggy’s lips and back up. Peggy’s lips quirked up briefly before both women leaned just that little bit further forward and kissed. It was absolutely magical and passionate. Angie’s hands cupped Peggy’s cheeks, while Peggy’s hands rested on Angie’s hips.

They kissed for a while longer before they started to feel lightheaded; Angie because of how amazing the kiss was, and Peggy because of the lipstick. Peggy’s vision started to blur and her thoughts became fuzzy. She tried to squint at Angie’s lips to get a look at the lipstick she wore.

“You’re … Wearing my brand,” Peggy slurred as her eyelids drooped.

Angie’s eyes teared up again as she watched her love sway dangerously. She caught Peggy before she fell, resting on her knees while the older woman leaned against her, fighting to stay awake.

“I’m so sorry, English … I wish things could have turned out differently … I love you so much, but I have to do this,” Angie muttered as she stroked Peggy’s brown locks and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I promise I’ll make it up to you someday.”

Peggy was confused, and even more perplexed by Angie’s words. What was happening? Why was she saying these things? Her brain was too scrambled to piece anything together coherently, so she just held on to Angie’s hand until she fell unconscious.

-

After a minute of kneeling on the floor with Peggy in her lap, Angie sighed and stood up. She wished that she could just take the agent away and hide her, but she knew that Leviathan would find her one way or another. As she stood, she picked Peggy up and propped her up against the bed. She spent a moment just looking at the vulnerable woman. Angie willed herself not to cry again, and stiffened when she heard a distinct knock on the door.

She walked over and answered the door. Her eyes met the piercing blue ones of Dottie. The blonde stood there with a disturbing grin and pushed past Angie to see that she’d done her job.

“Excellent job, Angel. Leviathan appreciates your cooperation. You’re to come with us to the next location. Will you remain loyal?” Dottie asked, staring menacingly at the younger woman.

Angie nodded, “Yes. Let’s go.”

Dottie easily picked the limp SSR agent up and over her shoulder before leaving the apartment with Angie in tow. Since the commotion was all in the lobby, it was easy for the two women to escape through the back and into the car that was waiting for them. Peggy was tied up and thrown into the boot.

Throughout the whole ride to the new location, Angie sat rigid and nervous. She prayed that she could figure out some way to get Peggy and herself out of the situation. But for now, she had keep up appearances.

 _If I can talk to Peggy when she’s awake, maybe there will be hope for us yet_  …


End file.
